


The wrong folder

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Swan Queen, Regina accidentally discovers that Emma has been writing fanfiction (any type) about the two of them and embarrassingly confronts Emma when she gets home from work by anon via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wrong folder

Regina huffed as she tried to find where Emma could have put the photos from their last family trip. The desktop of the blonde’s computer was full with photos, cat-vids and a myriad of different things.

They had go to New York with Henry last month and Regina had asked Emma to give to her one of the photos the blonde woman had taken during the trip but as much as she loved her wife the younger woman had an awful memory and today, her first free one since her re-election, she had decided to take the matter in her own hands.

The computer password had been an easy one- The date of their wedding- but once inside Emma’s computer what have seemed to be an easy task quickly turned into a nightmare. Emma didn’t have any comprehensible order for everything she had and there wherever Regina clicked more folders appeared with strange numbers and letters as her only clue. After an hour she was ready to give up and kill her wife slowly in the process.

Tiredly, she clicked into one folder that had the letters SQ written on it and sighed when she found even more archives inside, every single one of them tagged as SQ and a number.

Slightly curious of what that could be and already mentally thinking on the reprimand she was going to give to the blonde she clicked on top of one and waited to the old computer to open the archive. A few seconds later that screen changed and showed what appeared to be a simple word with more than 10 pages written down.

“What can she possibly be writing?” Regina thought to herself as she skimmed through the page. It was a detailed description of a woman for what she understood and the feelings of the author towards the woman and the way she looked. Rising an eyebrown and feeling a little bit jealous of whatever Emma had been thinking about she kept reading until her own name made her stop abruptly.

Frowning, she went up again and read the whole work, the author; unnamed but obvious, had described Regina’s profile as she read a book. The description continued with the narrator kissing her softly until both they- who appeared as a third person and without a name- and Regina found themselves completely naked. The work was a little bit shaky sometimes as if Emma had been doubtful of what she could or not write. Feeling herself smiling a little Regina saw that the first time that archive had been written had been four years ago, the second year Emma had passed on Storybrooke.

Feeling slightly nervous she opened another word, this time reading everything from the first page to the last. The work on this one was darker and told the story of two women, one brunette and one blonde, that worked on the police force. The blonde fell in love with the brunette who had a boyfriend. The story was short and full of dark descriptions and a strange ending that left Regina slightly uneasy. It had been first written the third year of Emma’s arrival and Regina found herself nodding, thinking of what had happened back then.

As she quickly read a few more she realized that Emma had been writing their lives and possibly her own desires in some sort of stories in which she detached herself from that other Emma. The narrator was almost always on third person and the brunette found herself blushing in some of them as Emma, one that now wrote a lot more light-themed ideas, described to perfection how those other Emma and Regina had sex for the first time. The stories weren’t a perfect copy of their own lives but a multiple of what ifs that Regina found herself enjoying. So much in fact that when she glanced at her clock and realized that Emma was about to come home she gasped and closed the computer out of pure reflex.

She didn’t know if she should pretend that she hadn’t found the stories but a part of her wanted to know what were those and more specifically why Emma had written so many different ideas about the two of them way before they had admitted their feelings to each other.

Before she could make a decision the main door opened and closed, letting Emma in while the blonde whistled happily as she walked in her direction, her steps coming closer.

“Regina? Don’t tell me you’ve been on your study the whole day, you told me that you were going to relax a little…” Emma said while entering her eyes falling immediately in Regina’s rigid stance and slightly guilty look.

“Emma, you’re back” The brunette said a little breathlessly. A part of her was embarrassed that she had been reading such things without realizing that she was breaking Emma’s trust but another wanted to know why and what those were. Blushing slightly and moving towards the blonde she kissed the pink lips of the woman a little clumsily.

“Of course I am” Emma replied, her eyes focusing on her now closed laptop “Is everything alright?”

“I…” Regina started to say only to feel herself flustering a little. Angry at herself she cleared her throat and raised her head. She had broken Emma’s trust, yes, but the woman wasn’t going to do anything to her by it. She knew Emma and, hopefully, she would learn about the stories once she had finished apologizing. “Could I know why you have a whole folder with stories about us in your laptop?”

Emma stared at her for a second before she understood what Regina was talking about.

“You searched in my laptop?” She asked, her voice rising slightly at the thought. Regina sighed inwardly, fully knowing that she had done wrong.

“I was searching for the photo I’ve been asking you but your computer is a maze” She retorted trying to hide her blush.

“Reading something is not the same as searching for a photo” Emma replied forcefully and Regina found herself looking at her hands before nodding.

“I know, but I keep saying that you need order in that computer of yours”

Both women stared at each other until Regina gave in, still curious of what those stories meant.

“I’m sorry, could you please told me what are those?”

It was Emma’s turn to blush but she remained silent for a little more before replying.

“It’s… just a bunch of stories I wrote” She muttered under her breath “Nothing important”

“Looks like you’ve been writing them for some time now” Regina hinted, thinking on the detailed description she had read abot her first.

“That’s… because I like to write” Emma replied “Always have, it was one of the things you could do when you were bored to death, imagine stories.”

“So those are stories that you imagined happening to us?”

The blonde shrugged and Regina smiled a little, the woman’s gesture reminding her to Henry.

“I guess, when I first arrived I found you… very interesting to write about and later… it was easier to imagine you instead of someone else”

“They are beautiful, I… liked the one you wrote a while ago about me reading” Regina said and both woman smiled at each other with a blush still covering their faces.

“Thank you, it’s one of my favorites too. Albeit I wrote it way before I knew… well, everything”

Regina nodded and bit her lower lip for a second before sighing.

“I’m sorry”

Emma smiled and nodded, as if that had been everything she had wanted to hear.

“Next time I promise I’m going to give you the photo earlier”

Both of them remained silent for a second before Regina closed the distance between the two of them once again and tilted her head playfully.

“However I think some of the most interesting scenes need to be rewritten and updated. Don’t you think?”

Emma chuckled and kissed the brunette.

“Maybe you are right”

“Of course I am”


End file.
